elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lillandril
Lillandril is one of the eight major cities in the province of the Summerset Isles, situated on the northwestern coast of the Isle of Summerset. Lillandril is the home of the Sapiarchs, a group of Altmeri scholars that are talent in various topics, including Ceremoniarchy and the Altmeri Regal Praxis. The leaders of the province come here before becoming royalty. By game *Lillandril (Arena) *Lillandril (Online) Description Geography Lillandril is a port town found in the northwestern peninsula that overlooks the Eltheric Ocean, essentially the great unknown of the west. The city-state of Lillandril is built atop of cliffs overlooking the Ocean. The area itself is not well suited for the settlement as big as Lillandril, so the city is not as large as other city-states in the province (i.e. Skywatch and Alinor). It is walled-off, with a single road connecting it to the rest of the Summerset Isle. The nearby fortress of Sea Keep serves as a regional bulwark for Lillandril, being almost larger than the city it protects. The main gate of Lillandril is located on the eastern end of the city; there is a path that derives from the road leading to the gate, which leads to the Lillandril docks. After the gate is the lower town square, which connects to the docks and the rest of the city, here is the Shrewd Brew, the local inn. The main road rotates to the top and goes south towards the end of the hill. The northern town square holds the local guilds, such as the Mages Guild chapter, which is very prevalent in Lillandril. Continuing onto the road will lead to the entrance of the Sapiarchs' Labyrinth, which is disconnected from the city, being found an island off the coast. The only way to the College is through a portal, which is at the end of the street. Near the portal is the local seat of power, as well as an overlook of the southern town square. Traditions History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the city-state of Lillandril was ruled by a Kinlady, whose name is currently unknown. At the time, Lillandril contained a rivalry with the Mages Guild chapter in the city and the Sapiarchs in their off coast college. But recently, a member of the Mages Guild, Emile Oncent had murdered the Sapiarch, Haladan, which led to Oncent's imprisonment in the Lillandril chapter of the Fighters Guild. However, it was later revealed that both Oncent and Haladan had attempted to help their long-time friend, who had contracted a deadly disease that turns people into stone-malformed creatures. To cure her, they gave Norasea, their friend, Porphyric Hemophilia, otherwise known as Vampirism to kill off the disease. With Norasea cured, Haladan sought to cure her friend, Gerwerdel, who had unfortunately succumbed to the disease and killed Haladan. To make sure Norasea was not killed for her vampirism, Oncent escaped with Haladan's body and claimed to murder him, to keep both Norasea alive and Haladan's reputation intact. It is unknown whether Oncent remained in prison or was freed. But eventually, the case was resolved.Events in "Murder in Lillandril"Haladan's Research Journal Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Lillandril in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Lillandril was under the rule of King Corridalf.Events of The Eternal Champion reached the city of Lillandril on their quest to find the fifth piece of the Staff. Through the visions of Ria Silmane and rumors from the people, the Champion had traveled to the northern coast, to the city of Lillandril in the province of the Summerset Isles. There the traveler ventured to the local Mages Guild where they met Corim Ashlen, the loremaster of the Guild. Ashlen gives the Eternal Champion a proposition where if they retrieved a diamond from the priests of the Temple of the Mad God, then he would reveal the location of the piece. After defeating the priests at their stronghold, Ashlen showed the way to the Crystal Tower, a mystical tower located in the eastern end of the Island. It was there that the Eternal Champion had obtained the fifth piece of the staff. The Champion had moved on to find the sixth piece of the staff somewhere in Tamriel.Events in "Temple of the Mad God"Events in "Crystal Tower" Minor events *Circa 1E 470 – An artifact had landed on the shores of Lillandril. The item was named the Flask of Lillandril, and it had the ability to absorb the magicka out of anyone. The founders used it to the bidding of Barons on Summerset.Elven Artifacts Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Lillandril's team was known as the Crimson Guards.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] *Lillandril produces a refined type of Steel for the First Aldmeri Dominion called Lillandril Steel, it is commonly used in their Dominion brand armor they used during the Alliance War in Cyrodiil.Crafting Motif 25: Aldmeri Dominion Style Gallery Lillandril (Arena).png|Lillandril circa 3E 399. Lillandril Hexmage card art.png|Lillandril Hexmage in . Appearances * * * * ** * es:Lillandril fr:Lillandril Category:Cities in Summerset Isles Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations